


Painkillers

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harley Helping, Mental Breakdown, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: The Joker having to deal with a new mental state, one that jumbles his brain even further.





	

Lights off. Darkness. One single white light source. Glints of reflected light. Focus, reflections are from knives. Review the scene, blood is also reflecting light, so are red shoes. Heels. Heels. Heels. Harley. Heels attached to legs. Follow pale legs up. Harley. Dress, Harley’s. Perfect figure. Perfect, perfect, perfect, pretty, pretty. Heart is hurting. Is heart beating? Heart is beating. Face. Eyes. Worry.  
“J?”  
Sounds. Why are there sounds? What am I feeling? No. Don’t worry. Harley.  
“Harls?”  
“J.”  
Exhale. Relief. Anger. Strange feeling. Anger. Hands around pretty throat. Hands around different throat. Already dead. Already played with. Kill. Last breath. Pick up Knife.  
“J. J, am I safe?”  
Worry. Frightened. Hurt. Heart. Is heart beating? Heart is beating. Why does heart hurt? No. Not safe. Not safe. Need to be here to be safe. Knife thrown at dead.  
“Y-Yes.”  
No. Not safe. Stupid Harley. Harley. Harley dead. No. No. No. Anger. Anger. Hurt. Anger. Don’t like this feeling. Here. Come here. Must come here.  
“Here.”  
Click. Click. Click. Knees bend. Arms. Weight. Harley. Harley in lap. Hand. Hand in hair.  
“It’s alright, Puddin’. I know it’s happening again. It’s okay.”  
Okay. It’s Okay. Wetness. Rain on cheeks? Rain coming from eyes? Tears. Tears. No. No.  
“Harley!”  
Shout.  
“Here. Right here, baby. It’s alright. It will pass. You’re fine. You’re okay.”  
Hand on cheek. Tear gone. Pretty face. Inhale. Exhale. Smile.  
His hand wraps around the back of her head, pulling her closer.  
“Thank you,” he whispers.  
She grips onto his shirt. He runs his hand through her hair then takes hold of it, tugging it gently so she’ll meet him eye to eye.  
Her blue eyes show how scared she really is.  
“Harley, Harley, baby, I’d never- Harley,” he stumbles over words, he falls on his face. He can’t promise anything. Not like this.  
“It’s nothing. It’s just hard having to fear your safe palace. That’s all.”  
He nods. The pain there again. Her smile grows.  
“You’re my everything,” she whispers. He purrs, bringing his face closer to hers, seeing how long he has to dangle himself in front of her before she snatched him and runs off. She knew his game; she knew it all too well. Her lips are on his after a single heartbeat.  
There may be no cure but she’s just the perfect painkiller.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if ya enjoyed it!


End file.
